Solo fue un juego
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Algunas veces, un inocente juego o broma, puede llevar a muchos caminos distintos. Los caminos que el tiene son el amor y la pasión, en dos seres totalmente diferentes, ¿Caerá en el amor y la pasión por uno solo o, buscara en uno la pasión y en otro el amor?, ¿Puede ser esto considerado "codicia"?One-shot#AU#Yaoi#BanxKing#LeveOoc#


**Hola, este corto One-shot está hecho por fans, para fans, sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido, simplemente por diversión. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Los personajes de Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es cierto, tiene a la novia más linda, amable y dulce que podría haber deseado, sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema, muy diminuto y que lo ha estado molestando desde hace un mes.

Y tal problema lo ha afectado al grado de no poder verla a los ojos, ¿quieren saber que paso?

¡Sí!, entonces damas y caballeros tomen sus lugares, y suban el telón, que esta historia comienza ahora.

* * *

><p>Flash-back – hace un mes<p>

Desde hace algún tiempo Ban ha estado viviendo con su amada Elaine, se podría decir que tienen su nidito de amor, pero, oh sorpresa, la realidad es que, Ban en realidad no pago a tiempo la renta de su casa, por lo cual fue de patitas a la calle, ella no podía dejarlo abandonado, es su novio por amor de dios.

Elaine hablo con su hermano mayor, explicándole las 1001 razones por las que Ban no podía quedarse en la calle y ella debía apoyarlo. Las primeras semanas fueron de los más estresantes (especialmente para King), siempre juntos, Ban haciendo sonrojar a su hermana, King lanzándole tres o cuatro cuchillos por cada estupidez que avergonzaba a su hermana, y constantes peleas entre ambos (Ban y King, sobre todo si Ban tomada la almohada moteada de King).

Después de eso, ya fue agua pasada, todo se volvió normal para los tres, hasta que llego la semana de excursión, en esta semana los grupos de segundo grado deben irse por cuatro días y tres noches a realizar una excursión a las montañas, y recoger algunos datos sobre el entorno natural y como la acción desmedida del hombre ha afectado a este precioso recurso, sin lugar a duda tal evento emociono a Elaine y King, pero King ya había asistido a tal evento, por lo cual comenzó a darle una seria de recomendaciones a su hermana, para Ban, solo se trataba de una manera cruel y malvada de alejarlo de su novia.

El tan emocionante día llego por fin, ambos (King y Ban) fueron a despedir a Elaine y desearle un buen viaje.

Ambos hombres solos en casa, sin ella, que mantiene las aguas calmadas, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente…<p>

Terminaba de lavar los platos, algo que King agradecía, era que Ban cocinara deliciosamente, esa fue la razón número 224 de su hermana, digamos que gracias a eso, subió algunos puntos para que su respuesta fuera un sí, lo malo… que ese tipo, en cuanto su hermana no lo observaba tomaba cerveza hasta reventar, y lo interesante… es que apenas iban como dos o tres cervezas y Ban ya estaba ebrio, ¿Cómo podía gustarle la cerveza, teniendo tan poca resistencia a la bebida?

Guardo los últimos platos y vasos, se quitó el delantal y reviso la hora… 9:00 PM, ya era tarde, lo mejor sería irse a dormir.

Subió las escaleras y al pasar por la puerta del cuarto de Ban, escucho la estridente risa del oji-rojo, otra vez estaba ebrio, bueno ese no era su problema, mientras no se pusiera a correr a las 2:00 AM por las calles en calzoncillos, todo estaría bien.

Entro en su propia habitación y rápidamente se colocó su piyama, en un segundo ya estaba debajo de sus mantas, pero noto algo diferente en su cama, las sabanas, el colchón, las cobijas, su almohada, ¿almohada?

Salió hecho una furia de la habitación, en vez de pedir amablemente permiso, entro como Juan por su casa, haciendo enojar al ojí-rojo

- ¿Qué quieres King? – pregunto Ban, entre alegre y molesto, bebiendo su décima botella de cerveza, recostado en la almohada moteada de King

- ¡Devuélveme mi Chastiefol! – grito molesto comenzando a jalar al almohada - damela, es mía

- Oh vamos... – empujo a King por allá, abrazando la Chastiefol – no deberías de ser así con tu cuñado… aprende a compartir…

- ¡Que no! – siguió jalando su Chastiefol, pero el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, Ban lo aventaba lejos, por lo cual King, procedió a usar una técnica diferente, jalar el cabello del oji-rojo

- ¡Hey…! Eso duele – King ignoro sus quejas y continuo jalando su Chastiefol, Ban se molestó, saliendo de su estado de embriaguez (no completamente), por lo cual se le ocurrió una idea (a él le pareció divertida).

Sujeto una de las manos de King y lo jalo fuertemente hacia sí, acomodándose de tal forma que él pudiera quedar encima de King, tal acción solo hizo enfurecer a King.

- ¡Devuélveme mi almohada!, sino te voy a… - las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, y su piel perdió color, una mano intrusa, estaba subiendo la playera de su piyama – que… que… ¡¿Qué haces imbécil?! – golpeo la cara de Ban con su codo, y rápidamente bajo su playera, intentando levantarse de la cama, desgraciadamente fue detenido por el susodicho, quien esta vez, con una mano sujeto ambas muñecas de King - ¡Suéltame y regrésame a Chastiefol!

- King… - dijo con una voz seductora, que solo hizo que al mencionado le diera mala espina – eres, un poco adorable como una chica… ¿me pregunto si en realidad serás una? – en este punto King estaba seguro de dos cosas que Ban estaba tan ebrio como para decir estupideces y que en cuanto terminara esta estúpida charada lo mandaría 30 metros bajo tierra. Ban sonrió ladinamente y de nuevo levanto la playera de King, tocando el plano vientre del peli-marrón – jejeje… pero si tienes la piel tan suave como la de una chica – King apretó los dientes, no quería soltar algún sonido, por el cual Ban lo molestara por toda la vida

- Ya ha sido suficiente de bromas Ban, deten… - fue inesperado y odiado a la vez, a dos tres letras, o más bien palabras de completar su amenaza y él, este tipo, el novio de su hermana menor lo beso… ¿Había entrado a la dimensión desconocida?

De principio tan solo se le ocurrió asustarlo un poco, bueno, la verdad, solo quería hacerlo rabiar, para que le dejará el Chastiefol, y se fuera a dormir, sin embargo nunca se cruzó por su mente que lo besaría. Ahí estaba sin moverse, solo manteniendo contacto con los labios de King, King, bueno… él trataba de salir del shock provocado.

Quizás fue el alcohol, o simplemente que el nivel de hormonas subió de golpe, pero… Ban comenzó a besar más intensamente a King, tanto que mordió su labio inferior, para meter la lengua en la boca de King, esa simple sensación, mando una corriente eléctrica por toda la columna vertebral de King, haciendo que de poco en poco correspondiera a las acciones de Ban, lo cual se le hacía difícil ya que él, comenzaba a subir la intensidad del beso, haciéndose evidente la falta de aire para ambos.

Ban dio por terminado el beso, esperaba encontrarse una expresión de temor, quizás un poco furioso, pero lo que en realidad vio, fue una muy sonrojada, los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando y un poco despeinado, era la primera vez que veía a King de esa manera, tan vulnerable y adorable, quería… comérselo… pero… escuchar como el portarretrato, que Elaine le había regalado, se callera de la mesita de noche, fue justo lo que necesitaba para salir de su estupor.

Se quitó de encima de King, y lo ayudo a levantarse entregándole su Chastiefol y sacándolo del cuarto. Cerro la puerta con seguro, y se pasó la mano por la cara, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, por amor de dios, ¡él tiene novia!, todo debía ser culpa del alcohol, seguro que fue eso… quizás si dormía un poco y volvía a ver a su amada Elaine todo fuera agua pasada

Fin del flash-back

* * *

><p>Para su suerte, al día siguiente de su "inocente broma", Elaine volvió, él y King evitaron tener conversaciones muy largas, que involucraran más que nada, el estar a solas, y sobre todo superficies blandas.<p>

Ban no podía besar a Elaine como antes, sin que la imagen de lo que paso con King se presentara en su mente, y siempre se disculpaba con una excusa absurda, ama a Elaine pero la imagen de King no se iba.

Debía solucionarlo y pronto, por su "inocente broma" podía perder a su novia.

Este día, Elaine tenía trabajo extra en el Club de Jardinería de la escuela, por lo que llegaría tarde y eso le daría tiempo para corregir sus errores.

Llego a la casa, buscando a King, de un lado a otro, el último lugar que dejo para revisar fue la habitación del susodicho (lo peor es que lo que trato de evitar, estaba cruzando la puerta), entro lentamente, encontrándose con que King dormía la siesta, en verdad parecía un niño pequeño y ese pequeño rojo en sus mejillas le hacía ver adorable. Ban se abofeteo mentalmente, este no era momento para pensar tonterías; movió el hombro de King en un intento por despertarlo pero no funciono, así que opto por la solución de Elaine para estos casos, jalar ambas mejillas del dormilón y con eso tuvo.

- ¡Ah!, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – pregunto furioso – pudiste matarme

- Sí, pero no lo hice… - respondió Ban, con una sonrisa en su cara. King sobaba sus mejillas

- Y… que quieres?, debe ser importante, si vienes a despertarme – Ban asintió – pues… dilo de una vez

- Bésame – un puñetazo por parte de King – ¡oye!, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Acaso estas ebrio? – Ban negó – ya, entonces eres un retrasado mental, ¿Por qué quien en su santo juicio, le pide al hermano de "su" novia que lo bese?

- Comprendo perfectamente– King creyó que lo había hecho recapacitar – te da vergüenza, yo lo hare – antes de siquiera tratar de evitarlo, de nueva cuenta sus labios se fundían en un inesperado y nada deseado beso. King cerro fuertemente los ojos, deseando que eso terminara, y Ban cumplió ese deseo, pero simplemente, no pudo evitar probar una tercera vez los labios de King, eran tan dulces y suaves, adictivos…

- B-ban… de-detente… ¿acaso estas demente?, vuelve en si…

- No quiero… - recostó a King en la cama – realmente… yo…

Escucharon la voz de Elaine llamarles desde la planta baja, Ban detuvo todo vocablo, y se alejó de King, él aprovecho y salió de la habitación para saludar a su hermana (claro que antes arreglo un poco su apariencia).

Mientras tanto Ban se quedó un poco más en la habitación de King, meditando sobre lo sucedido hace unos momentos y lo de hace unos días… realmente era una situación muy extraña, pero no desagradable

- Sinceramente, soy un tarado… tengo estos sentimientos por Elaine, pero al mismo tiempo deseo comerme a King… o más bien… soy codicioso

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Fin?**

**¿Un final abierto?, ¿realmente es codicia?, ¿son sentimientos de deseo, por su broma?, ¿ama a Elaine o a King?, ¿Cuál es la verdad?**

**Espero les gustara nos vemos**


End file.
